dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kruger Wesenhauer (Devil's Rising)
Kruger Wesenhauer is a member of the [[Varia Criminale|'Varia Criminale']], who was previously lived in the Aussengraht. He is a Human Magician/Pureblooded-Werewolf Hybrid who was both famous individuals and inherited their abilities. He was one of the infamous bounty hunter known as the "Crimson Wolf", due to his cold, arrogant, and savage-like temperamental personality. While he was in the contract of protecting a corrupted lord in a remote city, he met Nicholas and both fought each other in the battle. After in a intense battle between he and Nicholas, he took interests in Kruger, and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the people he have met. Appearance Kruger is a very tall and muscular, handsome young man with golden-wolf silted eyes. He has a silver slicked back hair, its numerous spiky strands pointing everywhere, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct scars on his left eye, and possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. His attires consisted of purple, wide-collared shirt where it shows his bare-chest, dark-bluish pants held by a silver-white belt with large ace of spades design buckles sporting around his legs, criss-crossing in x-shapes, and simple white shoes. He also donned a large, black coat with silver gray fur trimming around the neck and the sleeve's edges. Sometimes, he would draped over his shoulders like a cape. Personality In his youth, Kruger was extremely kind, very attached to his parents, and greatly admired their line of works. This, however, changed upon his fateful day where his family was murdered by the Baharuths empire, causing his kind personality to distort over extreme angers and sadness. In his young adult age, Kruger was initially portrayed as cold, arrogant, prideful, and savage-like temperamental personality where he would mercilessly kill anyone who would pissed him off and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Kruger seemed to care very little about others, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help; in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during his bounty-hunting job, he would demand ridiculous amounts of payment, give him the best women they got to offer, or best alcohol drinks they got in stock. After he met Nicholas and meeting new comrades during his travels, his is attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the new family he found in the Varia Criminale. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order to repent and apologizes for all of the people's miserable lives he destroyed, and even encouraging them for severe punishment if they desired to. Even before his traumatic event, Nicholas claimed that Kruger inherited not only his parent's abilities, but also their noble and kind heart for caring to people, something shown when he fought against Nicholas and saw a glimpse of his way of life. History TBA Plot TBA Power & Abilities Lycanthropy: As half-pureblooded werewolf, Kruger has the ability to transform into a silver-back werewolf, at his will. When transformed, he gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf-like creature with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, etc. In addition, werewolves are often attributed speed far beyond other supernatural beings and they also have them even in their untransformed form. Immense Speed: As a half-werewolf, Kruger possess immense speed where it exceeds even Ultimate-Class Devils that it forced them into complete defense and dodge everyone of their attacks. It is demonstrated where Nicholas stated he was having some trouble hitting his bullets against him even though he's a master marksman, which is a further testament of his speed. After being reincarnated into an Devil by Nicholas, he possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook piece, capable of competing against an top-tier Ultimate-Class Devil level and even the legendary Fenrir, The God-Devouring Wolf in pure-speed. Enhanced Strength: Kruger has demonstrated to have strength far beyond those of humans and many other creatures in the series, almost as strong as top-tier High-Class Devils. He can knock out several monsters way bigger than he with a single blow even in his human form. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, several feet into the air. After being reincarnated into an Devil by Nicholas, he possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook piece, capable of fighting against an top-tier Ultimate-Class Devil level with pure strength. Immense Stamina: Kruger has demonstrated to possess immense durability and stamina that goes beyond of an ordinary human thanks to lycanthrope heritage. It is demonstrated where he can exert himself at peak capacity for long periods of time, due to his werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina before fatigue begins to impair him. Kruger was able to land many attacks on Nicholas continuously in high-speed maneuvers without tiring at all. It was furthered enhanced when he became Nicholas's Rook, and capable of fighting against top-tier Ultimate-Class Devils for weeks. Enhanced Durability: Kruger has demonstrated that he is immensely durable due to werewolf's body tissues are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Kruger is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without dying. Kruger later showed the ability to withstand multiple bullet impalements from Nicholas's custom-made anti-freak combat bullets. It was furthered enhanced when he became Nicholas's Rook, and capable of standing up against even Spear of Lights. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Kruger's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the top-tier High-Class Devils. When combined with his incredible speed, Kruger can deal out damage by making rapid jumps and aerial movements that can take out a multitude of opponents before they can react. Kruger's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly three times as fast. Using his speed and his reflexes he can dodge and block any attacks. It was furthered enhanced when he became Nicholas's Rook, and capable of moving faster as sound. Enhanced Senses: As a half-werewolf, Kruger has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness as any other wolf as well. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kruger is immensely-skilled in hand-to-hand combat where he uses his claws, kicks, and powerful techniques to overwhelm his opponents. Expert Magician: In addition to his physical prowess, he also possesses superb magical ability due to being half magician from his mother's side. Claws and Fangs: As a half-werewolf, Kruger possess the Werewolf's claws and teeth, which are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Regenerative Healing Factor: As a werewolf, he is capable of regenerating damaged with much greater speed and efficiency. Equipment TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Kruger's name and personality were inspired and based off from two characters, which is Ourou Banchou from manga series Kongou Banchou, and Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail series. * Kruger's appearance is based off mixture of Ourou Banchou and Laxus Dreyar. * Kruger's height is 187 cm. (6 feet 2 inches). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Werewolf